Klaine Drabbles
by Krutidojan
Summary: Small, cute Klaine drabbles. Longer stories will be posted in separate stories.
1. Fireworks

**Yeah, I'm starting another one. This will be a series of simply Klaine. Some fluff mostly, maybe angst, we'll just see what I come up with ^^ I just returned from a holiday in Ghana (amazing btw!) and every time I had nothing to do, I wrote Klaine. So now I have about 60 handwritten, unedited pages of Klaine (mostly one-shots). This is one of the ones I wrote there. I actually wrote it on New Year's eve :) It's basically just some fluff. But I mean, who doesn't like Klaine fluff? Enjoy!**

Kurt and Blaine were lying on the snow covered grass in front of Kurt's house, fingers entwined and both of them looking at the stars. It was cold outside and they were freezing even though they were both wearing their thickest jackets. It was New Year's eve. Burt and Carole had invited Blaine's and Rachel's families over for dinner since both Kurt and Finn wanted to spend their New Year's eve with their partner. It was an extra hard challenge for Blaine's parents, who were slightly homophobic. They had to deal with both Kurt/Blaine and then Rachel's parents. Other than that, the evening had been perfect. Kurt and Blaine had been dating for three weeks and it had been the happiest time of Kurt's life. There was one thing he had been thinking about though. He glanced over at Blaine's lips. They looked so soft and he wanted to kiss him. Blaine had been such a dapper gentleman and hadn't put Kurt under any pressure at all. But Kurt _knew_ he was ready. He just didn't know how to say it. A wind swept by and they both shivered.

"Hey, come here." said Blaine and pulled Kurt in closer. Kurt rested his head on Blaine's chest and wrapped his arms around him. He sighed happily. It was only a few minutes left until midnight.

"Kurt?" said Blaine quietly.

"Yes?" he answered and Blaine kissed the top of his head.

"I love you." Kurt froze. They had never said the words to eachother before. But Kurt didn't need long time to know his answer.

"I love you too." They couldn't see eachother's faces, but both of them were smiling wide. Kurt found some inner courage and shifted so that his face was at the same level as Blaine's.

"There is only one thing that could make this year better now." he said and looked deep into Blaine's eyes. Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"Kiss me." he whispered. Blaine looked at him and once he was sure Kurt was being serious, he leaned in and kissed him. Blaine's lips tasted so much like_ Blaine _and Kurt practically _melted_ into him. Huge grins covered their faces when they pulled back.

"Thank you." said Kurt. Blaine said nothing, he just pulled Kurt in for another kiss. Suddenly, the whole sky as filled with fireworks and Blaine whispered against his lips.

"Happy new year, babe."

**And if you didn't get the 'fireworks' thing, you clearly haven't seen "Silly Love Songs" so many times. I hope you enjoyed it :) Please review and tell me what you think :D You can tweet me your thoughts too, or inbox me on tumblr. I'm oneandonlyhelen on both :D Bye for now :)**


	2. Not Really Goodbye

**I wrote this one in about 40 minutes so ignore the silliness of it all… It's pure fluff on Klainebows. Kurt is leaving for New York and yeah, this is what happens.**

The drive to the airport was completely silent. Blaine and I were sitting in the backseat, holding hands tighter than ever. I never wanted to let go of his hand. It was warm, familiar and safe. I was about to let go and head straight into a new world. I was both terrified and excited. Blaine was looking out of the window and biting his lip hard. I could tell that he was already about to start crying. I changed place so that I was sitting right next to him instead.

"Don't cry," I said and pressed a kiss to the side of his neck. He let out a long breath and hugged me close.

"How can I not?" I didn't have any good answer to that so I just held him tight and enjoyed the warmth that was radiating from his body. I was going to miss that warmth so much. I kissed him on the lips over and over again and then I kissed away his tears. I knew that Burt and Carole were probably watching from the front of the car, but I didn't care. These were my last minutes with Blaine in months and I was going to kiss him and hold him and hug him as much as I wanted. They seemed to understand though so they didn't say a word about it. We spent the rest of the way there kissing. The kisses weren't seductive or anything. They were simply kisses between two people who loved each other and wanted to remember what the other's lips felt like. Eventually, we arrived and had to get out of the car. The airport was just a big blur in my eyes. It was terrifying. After walking through what seemed like the whole airport, we got to the security check.

"Kid, we can't follow after this. You know what gate you're gonna go to, right?" I nodded, tears starting to fill my own eyes. This was my father. The man who had supported me and helped me through everything. He had been my savior and hero through my whole life and now, I was moving away from him. I was so happy he had met Carole though. I wasn't sure how he would've coped otherwise. My father and I stepped forward at the same time and I hugged him tightly.

"I'm gonna miss you so much, son," he said, crying softly.

"I'm gonna miss you too, dad." We hugged for a few more minutes, whispering apologies and loving words in each other's ears. He pulled back eventually and looked me in the eye.

"You're so amazing and special, Kurt. Don't you ever forget that." I nodded dumbly, lost for words. He stepped back one more step, allowing me to go hug Carole. She was already crying hard and enveloped me in a warm hug.

"The house is going to be so empty without you. I'm going to miss you so much, Kurt."

"I'm gonna miss you too, mom." She pulled back and looked me. I had never called her mom before. She looked happier than I'd ever seen her. "I always thought if you as my mom, you know. It just- I guess it never felt right to say it, but it does now."

"Oh, honey," she said and kissed my cheek. I was crying so much and I knew the worst was yet to come. I looked up at Blaine who was crying harder than ever. I lounged at the younger boy and almost crushed him in a tight embrace.

"You can't ever forget me, Kurt. Ever," he whispered in my ear. He was just rambling on and on. "I love you too much. Shit, Kurt. I'm gonna miss you. I can't do this. I can't live without you. How am I supposed to survive this? How? You're going to be miles away and I'm gonna be here. It's not fair. It's just not fair." He completely broke down and I almost had to hold up all of his weight as he clung himself onto my shirt. I couldn't soothe him or tell him to stop crying because I was almost just as hysterical. But eventually, I forced myself to get together.

"Blaine, look at me." He hesitantly pulled back, but only as far as he needed to be able to look at me. I rested my forehead against his and spoke softly, tears still running down my cheeks.

"We're being silly, I think we both know that. We talked about this so many times, and I still believe we can make it. We'll skype all the time, I'll come visit, you'll come visit, we'll text and talk over the phone. We will be fine. And just imagine, after this we'll never have to be apart again. At least not this long." I wiped away a few tears from his eyes. "So no more tears, okay?" I smiled softly at him. He smiled a little back, still holding me tight.

"I love you so much."  
>"I love you too and it doesn't matter if we're miles or inches apart. I love you either way." I leaned in and kissed him. I was sure some homophobic jerks were making comments about it around us, but I didn't care. I loved Blaine and I wanted to show it to the world. Our bodies were pressed as tightly as possible as we kissed. I wanted to remember the moment so much. I wanted to save it in my head for a rainy day in New York when I was missing my boyfriend more than ever and remember his full lips against mine, his body pressed flush up against mine and his hazel eyes only inches away from mine, staring into my soul. I wanted to remember it forever. I kissed him with everything I had. All the love and feelings I'd ever felt for him were put into that kiss. We had to pull back after a while, though neither of us wanted to. He kissed my lips a few more times, just small pecks.<p>

"I'm already so proud of you, Kurt. And I'm going to be even prouder when I'm your date to some kind of big award party some day. When you win your first big award, I'm going to be so proud. This is the first step there. All you have to do now is take it." I looked into his eyes and couldn't help but to kiss him once more.

"I love you, Blaine Anderson."

"I love you, Kurt Hummel."

"Goodbye," he said with tears in his eyes, but a small smile on his lips. Before I walked away with my bag towards the gate, waving at them, I pressed my lips to his forehead and whispered in his ear.

"Don't say that. It's not really goodbye after all."

**Not quality work, I know. But maybe a little cute at least? Review! :)**


	3. One, Two, Three

**I have one word for you… Drabbles. These are three drabbles that I wrote on the train.**

**The first one is based on the fact that Darren grew a beard (which is totally hot btw).**

**The second one is a first time 'I love you' drabble.**

**The third one is Blaine realizing that he is in love with Kurt.**

**Well, enjoy the drabbles and fluffiness :D**

"Blaine?"  
>"Hmm?" Blaine mumbled from where he was resting his head in Kurt's lap.<br>"You should grow a beard."  
>"Wait, what?" asked Blaine and opened his eyes to look up at his boyfriend.<br>"Yeah," Kurt grinned. "So you can complete your transformation to one of the seven dwarves. I mean, the height is already fixed. And then I could be your Snow White."  
>"Mmm'no, because…" mumbled Blaine tiredly, not having the energy to argue against Kurt's jokes about his height. He would pay for that in tickles tomorrow. He buried his face in Kurt's lap again, already drifting off to sleep. Kurt frowned, but waited for Blaine to speak. After a few minutes, he finished his sentence. "You're much prettier than Snow White."<p>

"Blaine!" Kurt squealed and pushed his boyfriend in the side to try making him fall. The curly haired boy had just stuffed snow down his jacket and he was /not/ happy. Blaine stood steady on his feet though, he was a lot stronger than people gave him credit for.  
>"Kurt/!" said Blaine, imitating the older boy. He flashed Kurt a grin and then he ran for his life. While Blaine was a lot stronger than people thought, Kurt was actually a very fast runner. It took him under one minute to reach Blaine and he threw them both down in the snow.  
>"Got you!" Kurt smiled widely and pinned Blaine down, straddling his chest victoriously.<br>"Mmm, so what're you going to do to me, Mr. Hummel?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows and smirking a little.  
>"Okay, ew, Blaine," said Kurt and made a face.<br>"You didn't seem to think it was much 'ew' earlier today…" Blaine argued.  
>"Well, no. But my problem right now is you having such a dirty mind." Kurt couldn't help himself from smiling and leaning in closer.<br>"Oh, you don't have a problem with it, you love me."  
>"I do," Kurt whispered before pressing his lips to Blaine's. A moment later, he realized what had just happened. He pulled away mid-kiss and looked at Blaine. The other boy seemed to have realized it, too. A smile slowly worked its way up his face.<br>"Do we officially love each other now? Can I say it whenever I want?" he asked in one breath. Kurt tried to blink away the tears of joy as he nodded. Blaine's face finally broke out in a huge grin.  
>"I love you, Kurt Hummel. I love you so much," said the younger boy and rolled them over so that he was on top.<br>"I love you too, Blaine Anderson. I love you." Their lips met in a kiss that they both smiled into. They loved each other. They had finally said it. The truth was finally out.

Blaine Anderson was in love. There was no way to get away from that fact any longer. He and Kurt had been shamelessly flirting ever since they first met, but Blaine had been completely oblivious to the feeling. He was lying in his bed when he realized it. He had caught himself thinking about Kurt. First, it had just been that he was remembering a conversation they had the other day. But eventually, Blaine's thoughts wandered away. Kurt's hair had been perfectly styled and his skin completely flawless. His smile when Blaine told those ridiculous jokes and his laugh. That laugh... It was the best sound Blaine had ever heard. Kurt's body. His legs and chest. And then there was his personality. Sometimes a little bitchy, but yet, always kind and caring. Funny and understanding and perfect. And then Kurt's lips… They always looked so pink, soft and so very kissable. Blaine hadn't thought about that until now. Did he want to kiss Kurt Hummel? Yes. Did he want to be Kurt Hummel's boyfriend? Yes. Blaine was in love, he simply couldn't deny it any longer.

**Review! :)**


End file.
